Is this Story Could be Called Drabble?
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: This is a story that randomly crossed my mind. Rikugou lives with his whatever-they-call-him-he-doesn't-even-know-what-to-call-his-lover maybe , Kirin. Unfortunately, Kirin is a permanently-on-high-pheromone type of man. How's his life would be most like


So... hey, I finally submit something in the M-rated section! That's a pride for me. And, yeah, in this story, you will find a character that you may not know. well, his name is Kirin. Hiragizawa Kirin.

I know, that you've never heard of him, but he existed in the manga (or maybe just in the novel cover. Don't know and don't care). So, you can say that he is my semi-OC. Why? Because he is not the fruit of my brain. Yeah. I only renamed him because I and the people I asked didn't know what is his name.

Kirin's hair is black and long (reached his back), he is a bit taller than Rikugou, eyes are frozen gold, fair skin, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, or you can see his face in my profile because I use his face as my avatar.

In this story, Kirin is the seme and my lovable brunette wife, Rikugou, is the uke. Yay me. Oh, and this story is AU.

Okay, just read.

* * *

><p>Drabble 1: Miss<p>

#1: Mishearing

"Rikugou… I'm hungry…"

Rikugou could only look at Kirin with his apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'm busy right now. Can you wait?"

Kirin nodded and Rikugou was back to his earlier job, reading and signing all the work Kirin had abandoned.

After all of it was done, Kirin whined again. "I'm hungry…"

"I'm going to cook. Be patient."

But Kirin was just too hungry to obey. He kept on running the two sacred words that had Rikugou snapped a nerve; "I'm hungry…"

"I know you're hungry! Just give me a sec, okay!"

"'Kay!" Kirin said, pouncing Rikugou to the couch. Straddling the stuttered brunette's hips, he maniacally laughed and pulled down his lover's trouser along with the undergarment.

Quickly, he put Rikugou's cock into his mouth and sucked it as it was the sweetest candy he had ever tasted.

"What the- Kirin! Oh… wait… stop! No, no… it's not there… gods, harder! Ah… ah… oh… no, Kirin, I have to… Kirin!" the brunette came hardly into his mouth. He swallowed all of it, not letting any precious drop slipped away.

"Just what… are you… implying…?" Rikugou hardly finished his sentence as he regained his breath. After a few seconds, Kirin back to what he had been doing again; giving Rikugou a nice hard oral.

He did it over and over again until he couldn't hold his own need any more… "I'm hungry…"

"Well, the food would be done by now if you just let me went to cook instead of savoring me!"

"…and hard."

Rikugou just let him be and walked to the door. "I'm not making dinner tonight, mister!" he said before he opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door to close it. And the door opened again, "And no sex for this week!" said the angry brunette before the same cycle went to the innocent door.

Kirin, stared at the door with sad eyes, not knowing what he had done wrong. "But it was you who told me to give you a sex."

* * *

><p>#2: Misinterpretation<p>

"Kirin, I'm going for a ride."

And Kirin swore he knew that it was an invitation for a sex. So, instead of letting Rikugou wear the helmet on his head, he carried the brunette all across the room, threw him on the couch, and stripped Rikugou down.

Before the brunette could protest, he kissed the brunette fully on the lips while undoing his zipper and pulled out his cock from its confine. He sat down and placed Rikugou on his lap. Pushing his cock into Rikugou's tight heat, Kirin let out a strangled moan. Fuck, Rikugou was so great!

But the brunette didn't move, so he held the brunette's hips tightly and slammed him down on his cock. Rikugou hissed as Kirin hard cock filled him and intruded his very last defense as it touched his prostate.

Rikugou had forgotten his pact of not doing any sex this week after the 'give me a sec/sex' incident. He moved himself up and down, each movement caused him to gasp and moan and groan…

"Ah! Kirin… yes there… oh, damn, it's so good… Kirin!"

And Kirin was a bastard who always wanted for more. He took out a vibrator from the drawer beside the couch (why was it there, anyway?) and pushed it into Rikugou.

Rikugou screamed of pleasure as he was being penetrated by such large objects while Kirin groaned out loud as Rikugou's ass tightening.

Kirin put Rikugou's nipple into his mouth and sucked it hard. Rikugou felt and orgasm rushed through his body as he came violently on their stomach and chest.

"I thought there is no sex this week," Kirin nuzzled Rikugou's neck. And Rikugou realized what he had just done wrong.

"It was you who suddenly threw me here and fucked me out of my mind!"

"You said you were going for a ride," Kirin offended himself.

"You, perverted, horny, unbelievable bastard… are sex the only thing in your mind!"

"Well, you didn't tell me what ride…"

"It was obvious that I was going to… oh, just forget it!"

It wasn't Kirin's fault that he was so clueless. Rikugou was the one who was always so sexy and alluring. Who was to blame, then?

* * *

><p>#3: Missing you so much (Part 1)<p>

So, Rikugou decided that going away for a while would be a good thing to do to keep him away from Kirin's permanently high pheromone.

Here was the plan; he was going to have a nice day offs at his hometown where he could stay all day in the hot spring whenever he wanted, eat whatever snack he wanted (because he could make them anytime he wanted), sleep when he felt like it, all day in his hakama or yukata, get drunk without worrying about a certain black haired male would take advantage of that (not that he would drink), and stay in his house alone because his parents were away for a week.

Day one; it felt so good to relax in the hot water without getting pounced at. Usually Kirin would take the chance of him being naked to a session of making out that led up to actual sex… forget about him! Rikugou mentally scolded himself. He was away to keep his mind away from Kirin, not any other way around. But, he could hardly put away the thoughts about Kirin, so he ended up masturbating in the water.

His hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping up and down as the heat of the water only put more intensity. As he was getting harder and harder, his hand was wrapped tighter and tighter. He moaned loudly and he finally came. His cum colored the water white, and soon was blurred away with the water and gone.

Again, he scolded himself. How could he become so much depended on Kirin? He finally decided that drifting himself to sleep was a good idea, but he couldn't sleep. He ended up with masturbating again and again until he was tired and finally got some sleep.

Day two; there was no such luck. He still couldn't keep his mind away from Kirin until the point that it was very annoying. An old friend came by and asked him to bring out some snack along with the tea he was making at the kitchen, and he answered, "Yes, Kirin dear."

"What the heck? Really, Riku-pyon, you still can't keep your mind away from him?" his friend was laughing at him.

"S-shut up! It was just because my habit. He is the only one who really has the guts to order me around there."

"Well, I can't blame you; I would be just like that if I were you too."

But still, when the night came, he really had to masturbate again and again _and again_ just to drift himself to sleep. He was getting tired of this.

Day three, four, and five; still couldn't. He even got lesser and lesser sleep. If usually he could go with masturbating, tonight, he really needed Kirin to be inside him. As the result, he didn't get enough sleep, which caused him to go through the day in foul mood.

And as the night came again, he really wished that he had never decided such idiotic plan like this.

* * *

><p>#4: Missing you so much (Part 2)<p>

Day six; he was awaked with a sound of knocking at his door. Enough! He had only been sleeping like for… fifteen minutes! What the heck? Was his clock broke or something? No, it was still working. He slept at five in the morning and awoke at five pass quarter in the morning. Great! He was so going to kill anyone who was at the door right now without exception.

Except if it was Kirin, of course, he decided when he saw who was at his door.

Sharp eyes, perfectly shaped (for smirking) lips, long black hair… Who else it would be if not Kirin?

"Rikugou? Are you okay? You look like you are seeing a ghost."

Gods, that voice. He was Kirin, alright.

He pulled Kirin to a harsh kiss. Yes! He had missed that feeling of Kirin's lips against his!

Kirin pushed his tongue to Rikugou's warm welcoming mouth. They fought for dominance for a while and Kirin beat Rikugou as Rikugou couldn't keep his moan inside.

Rikugou pushed Kirin away suddenly. "Sorry, had to close the door first." He closed the door behind them and continued with being ravished by Kirin's mouth again.

Kirin pushed him to the wall and pressed a thigh between his. Kirin's thigh actually touched his erection and he moaned. Eagerly, he unbuttoned Kirin's shirt and quickly ripped if off. Neither of them wanted to break the contact.

Kirin sneaked his hand into Rikugou's yukata, letting it slipped off from Rikugou's slender shoulder. He rubbed a nipple that gained him a long drawn moan from the brunette. Opening his zipper, he pushed Rikugou harder on the wall.

Rikugou had known what that meant. He undid his obi, letting his yukata stuck to his body only because he was too busy with his hand pumping Kirin's cock.

"A _thong_, Rikugou?"

"Easy access. I kept on masturbating to drift myself to sleep."

"That's hot…"

"And whose fault do you think was that?"

"Mine?"

"Yes, that's why you have to give me a hard fuck against the wall now."

Kirin scoffed and took hold on Rikugou's legs to pull them up so those fine legs would wrap around his waist.

They didn't bother preparing where they want Kirin's cock to go into; Kirin just told Rikugou to get ready and pushed his cock inside. They both hissed; Kirin at Rikugou's tight heat and Rikugou at Kirin's large cock. Kirin thrust his hips and gained a groan from Rikugou every time he hit at the prostate.

"Harder… please… Kirin… give me more… ah!"

They both couldn't hold their need. Rikugou wrapped his arms around Kirin's neck and Kirin kissed the sweaty neck, suckling and licking at it.

Thrusting harder, Kirin felt Rikugou was at his limit. And he was always right about those things. Rikugou grunted and released his seed onto their sweaty body. They both were breathing hard. As Rikugou regained his breath, Kirin put some kiss on his neck and shoulder.

"Keep going…" he whispered to Kirin after he was back from his high.

Who said Kirin was going to stop? He thrust harder and faster until Rikugou was hard again. His hand snaked to Rikugou's ass, giving it a hard firm squeeze. Rikugou jumped at the feeling. How much he wanted to do that to Kirin too. Well, there was always a next time.

Kirin once again claimed Rikugou's needy mouth and drawn out a moan. "Fuck, Rikugou… you're so fucking sexy…"

"Well, you won't… come along… this… far… if I'm not…"

A chortle was released by Kirin. "No," he said, "I come because I love you…"

"Ah… really…? Are you sure… it's not… oh, there… because you need… to settle… your permanently… ah… high pheromone?" Rikugou said, more a statement than question. They let out a small choked laugh at the statement.

It was not long after Kirin gave another firm squeeze on his ass that he came again for the second time. His ass tightened around Kirin's cock and Kirin followed him soon after an orgasm rushed through his body. They moaned in unison into each other's mouth as they were kissing again.

"Great. Now I'm sleepy…" Rikugou stated.

Kirin only kept silent as he pulled out and took Rikugou in his arms. "Show me the way."

Once they were inside Rikugou's bedroom, Kirin tucked Rikugou inside the blanket before getting in too.

"So, you missed me, huh?" Kirin asked the drowsy brunette.

Rikugou shook his head, saying, "No, I missed you _and_ the sex…"

Kirin only laughed silently and kissed Rikugou on the forehead.

"I guess me too…" he whispered before he was drowsed into sleep too.

* * *

><p>Yea... that's all. Care to review?<p> 


End file.
